


Soup Train

by Larry_Klaine_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson/pseuds/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys get back from Ghana, and Louis has gone and gotten himself an African stomach bug, so Harry takes care of his sick boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soup Train

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a prompt fill on Tumblr.

Harry was up, cleaning his and Louis' flat. It was rather early, but Harry hadn't been able to sleep. He and the boys had just gotten back from Ghana yesterday, and Harry was still really wound up. It had been the most amazing, indescribable experience of his life. Seeing all the sick children had been awful, but the families had been inspiring, and Harry found himself gaining a lot of hope from the trip. He was really hoping the fans would want to help with the cause and that they'd donate money, or buy the charity single when it was released. He just wanted to make a difference. Wanted to help all the struggling families and sick kids and get them the help they needed.

"Harry?" He heard Louis call from their bedroom.

He set down the broom he'd been using to sweep the kitchen and ran off to his room. Louis hadn't sounded too good.

"Lou?" He asked as he entered the room. "You alright, babe?"

Louis shook his head, "I feel awful."

"Want me to take you to the doctors?" Harry inquired.

Louis nodded, and Harry grabbed his own jumper, as well as one of Louis', tossing it to the older lad who slipped it on. Harry came over to the bed, helping Louis up, as he seemed to be a bit unsteady on his feet.

"C'mon, babe. Let's go find out what's wrong with you."

There was a small part of Harry that was afraid Louis had caught something really bad in Africa, so when they'd gotten to the doctors and she'd told them that it was just a bit of a stomach bug, though it was something that was indigenous to Africa, and that Louis would be fine in a day or two, Harry let out a sigh of relief.

The doctor told Harry to make sure that Louis was getting plenty of liquids, and that no matter how much he threw up, he continued to eat. His body needed to be well nourished so he could get better. She told them to call if they had any questions, or if Louis wasn't better within four days, and then she sent them home.

When they arrived back at their flat, Harry helped Louis out of the car and into the house. Louis flopped down on the couch, and Harry went to grab him a bottle of water from their fridge.

"Here you go, boo." Harry said, handing his boyfriend the bottle of water. "Drink up."

"I don't want to, Hazza." Louis whined, holding his stomach.

"C'mon, babe. You've got to keep yourself hydrated. Doctor's orders."

"I'll drink my water if you bring me a blanket and my slippers." Louis bargained.

"Of course, Boo Bear." Harry kissed him on the forehead before running off to their room and grabbing Louis his favorite blanket, as well as his Superman slippers. Louis was probably too old for Superman slippers when it came right down to it, but Harry found them absolutely adorable. He came back into the room, placing the slippers on Louis' feet for him, and tucking the blanket gently around him.

"You're so good to me, Hazza." Louis smiled up at him.

"I have to be. You're sick." Harry joked. But then he noticed that the water bottle had gone missing. "Alright, Tomlinson. What'd you do with the water?"

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about, Harold."

"Louis, I gave you a bottle of water and you've hidden it!" Harry accused. "What would you do without me? Who on earth would make you do as the doctor tells you?"

"I'm sick. I'm forgetful. I don't remember receiving a bottle of water." Louis said, feigning a yawn.

"Louis, I am not opposed to sitting on sick people, so you'd better tell me where you hid your water right now."

Louis sighed, pointing off to the far right of the room, "I threw it."

"You threw it?" Harry asked, incredulous, walking across the room to grab the bottle. "I'll throw you." He muttered to himself.

"You have to be nice to me!" Louis whined. "African children made me ill and all I was trying to do was help them." He pouted.

Harry had forgotten just how childish Louis could really be when he got sick, "Drink your water and I'll be nice to you." Harry said, handing him the bottle again.

"But it hurts my throat, and I don't want to puke, Harry." Louis looked distressed.

"I know, babe." Harry said, brushing some of Louis' fringe off his forehead. "But you're going to. You've got a stomach bug. Throwing up is inevitable. It's better to eat and drink, okay?"

"You're right." Louis conceded, opening the bottle of water and taking a sip.

"Good boy." Harry teased.

"Can we watch Grease?" Louis asked.

"'Course, babe. Whatever you want."

Harry walked over to the telly, popping the DVD into the player and then sitting in a chair, not wanting to disturb Louis from what seemed to be a rather comfortable position on the couch.

"Haaarrryyyy." Louis whined and Harry sighed.

"Yeah, babe?"

"Come cuddle with me."

"Promise you won't puke on me?" Harry asked.

"...No."

Harry shrugged, coming over and scooting onto the couch next to Louis, who promptly rested his head on Harry's chest.

"You want me to puke on you?" Louis asked. "Because I'm really not into that, Harry."

"Shut it." Harry swatted at them. "No. Please try your best not to puke on me. But you're sick and you need me."

Louis sighed, snuggling in closer to Harry's chest, "I love you, Hazza."

"I love you, too, Boo Bear."

They lay there, watching Grease together, Louis' head resting heavy on Harry's chest as Harry ran his fingers soothingly through Louis' hair, and traced patterns down his arms. Louis shivered slightly a few times, and Harry chuckled, giving him a light kiss on the top of the head each time.

When the movie ended, Harry decided it was time to force Louis into eating something. He'd managed to drink the whole bottle of water during the course of the movie and keep it down, so maybe he'd be able to keep down a bit of chicken soup as well.

"Lou, move your head a bit, love. I'm getting up for a minute."

"Nooo." Louis whined, wrapping his arms around Harry and squeezing him tight.

"Yes." Harry said, taking Louis' hands in his and pulling his arms away from his body. "You need some food."

"I'm not hungry."

"Of course you aren't. You're ill. But you've got to eat something."

"Fine." Louis humphed, lying back on the couch and closing his eyes as Harry got up.

He went into the kitchen, preparing a can of microwaveable soup and bringing it out to the living room.

"Want me to feed you?" Harry sighed, already knowing what the answer would be.

"Yes, please, Hazza." Louis said, sitting up as well as he could manage.

Harry scooped up a spoonful of the soup, blowing on it lightly before bringing it up to Louis' lips, "And before you ask, I'm not going to be an airplane or a train or anything, Lou. You're twenty one years old."

Louis pouted, and Harry looked at him sternly.

"Louis, you're going to make me feel creepy if I have to do this." Harry laughed.

"But, Harry." Louis argued. "You can't just feed someone when they're sick without making the spoon a train. It's just not how it's done."

"I'm your boyfriend, not your mum." Harry said, holding the spoon up to Louis' mouth. Louis shook his head, folding his arms. "Fine." Harry sighed. "Fine. Open your mouth for the train, Lou. Choo choo!"

Louis cracked up, and Harry wasn't sure if it was because he had given in, or because he had sounded entirely unenthusiastic. Louis opened his mouth, though, accepting the soup.

"Don't you dare make me do that again, Tomlinson." Harry threatened.

"Fine, fine. Just feed me the damn soup."

Harry chuckled, scooping up another spoonful and blowing on it before lifting the spoon to Louis' lips. They made it through the whole bowl, but not long after that Louis was up and running to the bathroom. Harry followed after him, rubbing his back soothingly as he threw up the contents of his stomach. Once he was done heaving, Harry gave him a glass of water to rinse his mouth out with, and then picked him up, carrying him back to the couch. He somehow looked even smaller today than he usually did to Harry, and it gave Harry a few little butterflies in his tummy. Louis was quite adorable.

He sat down on the couch, resting Louis' head in his lap, and covering Louis up with the blanket from earlier, "You're adorable." He said, kissing Louis' temple.

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"What?" Harry asked, confused.

"Oh, yes, Louis' just violently vomited into the toilet. Let's call him adorable." Louis grumbled.

"Just speaking the truth, babe. You're so cute all sick and tiny and cuddled up to me."

Louis sighed, rolling his eyes at Harry, "Alright. Whatever you say."

"I love you, you know?"

Louis was about to respond, but before he could, he was up and running to the bathroom again, dry heaving into the toilet, having already emptied his stomach earlier. Harry followed after him, kneeling down beside him to make sure he was alright.

"Well, if you didn't love me back you could've just said so, Louis." Harry joked.

"Shut up, Hazza." Louis said, falling into Harry's side. "You know I love you."

"That I do." Harry said, kissing Louis on the top of the head and brushing the fringe out of his eyes.

"Now carry me back to the couch." Louis whined.

Harry picked Louis up bridal style, carrying him out to the couch and setting them up just as they had been earlier, with Louis' head in his lap. He rubbed soothing circles into Louis' hip with his thumb, and soon the older boy was asleep, obviously exhausted from the vomiting.

This was going to be a long couple of days. But for Louis, it was worth it.


End file.
